<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden by chanmv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404365">Golden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmv/pseuds/chanmv'>chanmv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bipolar Disorder, Domestic Fluff, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Shoplifting, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmv/pseuds/chanmv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when two strangers, going through a rough path in their lives meet and decides that it’s easier to fight the pain, emotions, and hardships together then alone.<br/>finding a bit of gold within each other throughout the journey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>content warning:<br/>mentions of drugs, mentions of cutting, mentions of stealing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I would like to start this meeting off with a hello and thank you everyone for joining us this evening…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho’s mind slowly started drifting off, blocking out any and everything that was happening around him in his head. He doesn’t need to be here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not supposed to be here. There’s nothing wrong with him and this was just his little brother being overly sensitive like usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t need help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A punch was sent to his thigh jolting him out of his mind, head snapping to the smaller boy seated next to him and fixing him with a glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pay attention?” Felix huffed out, “it’s your turn to introduce yourself it’s been your turn for about a minute now”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix stood in front of his seat pulling Minho up along with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since he’s being… him, I’ll just do it. Hello, I'm Felix and I'm here to support my big brother Minho. Minho suffers from Bipolar Disorder and he, uh, he has a drinking problem and tends to impulsively take things without permission-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I steal shit, a lot of it. I have this big ass collection I had hidden that my brother somehow ran across and then dragged me here but wait!” Minho turns to Felix, dropping a hand to his hip and the other tapping his chin, “you didn’t tell me we were even coming here did you? I recall you telling me that we were going out for dinner!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minho we are not about to do this...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you wanted to do this since you decided to drag me here against my will because you never know when to stay out of my fucking business”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he knew the exact moment he fucked up from the way Felix's eyes glossed up and the words he wanted to say couldn’t come out as he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to help but he didn’t need any help.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was 16 when he was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, the way they found out was kind of funny. Well, to him at least. Felix and their mom? Not so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of his past behavioral issues were always brushed off as a simple “Oh he’s just going through hormones, he’s a growing boy. Brothers are like that” until it suddenly switched to “Actually, we may need to run a few tests on him” after Minho suddenly decided it was a great idea to shove his sweet, innocent, loving little brother in the water fountain at the front the mall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho was then met with a sobbing Felix and a very red (</span>
  <em>
    <span>were people even supposed to get that red?</span>
  </em>
  <span>) Ms. Lee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he loved Felix. He really did. In fact, Felix was his partner in crime, </span>
  <em>
    <span>metaphorically</span>
  </em>
  <span> because even the simple thought of committing a crime Felix would probably pass out instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they were best friends born brothers. They did everything together and Felix was always there to pick up his pieces which he always appreciates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except now because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he didn’t need help.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just… I’ll be in the car” and Minho didn’t miss the defeated look on his face before he quietly left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he settled back down, the room was quiet for a beat too long for his liking before the cheery voiced man decided to speak up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minho, you’re new to this circle right? I don’t recall seeing your face here before… I’m not usually here though, my father runs this group and I pop in when I can when he’s busy so you’ll be seeing him more if you decide to join us again” the voice trails off before speaking up again, “anyways, is there anything you’d like to share with us about yourself? like age? hobbies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho glances up for the first time and takes a quick sweep of everyone in the circle, eyes lingering a bit longer on a man who seemed around his age clad in black saved from the little white daisies hanging from his ears</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was looking back, face rid of emotions but eyes glinting with a bit more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he looks away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m 22 and I use to dance but I don’t do that anymore. The one that just left is my baby brother and best friend. He’s 20.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, he couldn’t recall the first time he’s ever stolen something but he does know is that when he does,  it makes him feel really good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Similar to when you’re playing your favorite character in a video game that just about everyone shit on and under appreciates but then you prove them wrong after you carried the entire team on your back because you knew that character was worthy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s exactly how Minho feels when he steals things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except it’s not really that serious in his opinion (especially not with a video game reference, he just likes to watch Felix play League of Legends and scream about his main champion Karma or something. Minho knows absolutely nothing about video games) he only takes things from stores </span>
  <em>
    <span>sometimes</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sometimes</span>
  </em>
  <span> those things just so happened to be expensive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it makes him feel good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like he’s the Main Character in his own game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That Felix tries to uninstall when he carelessly hides things out of sight in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Binnie can you introduce yourself, please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man clad in black stands slowly, the dragged out movements grab Minho‘s attention. Biceps flexing under the fitted black t-shirt and tongue flicking out to wet his plump bottom lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Changbin, <em>not Binnie</em>,” he makes it a point to look at the man who addressed him as such in a playful way, “I’m 21 years old and i’m two years clean of coke and almost a year of cutting thanks to Channie Hyung and his dad”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone breaks into applause and so does Minho, his eyes never really wavering even as the guy's eyes flickered a few times towards his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, thank you for staying with me Binnie” the fond smile that made its way on his face made a frown drop of Minho’s making his eyes drop from Changbin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Right, for those of you that are new my name is Chris or Chan and i’m 23, if any of you ever need anything don’t hesitate asking me, please” Chan grins to everyone in the room, “my dad didn’t have anything planned for today but there was food dropped off on those tables in the back so everyone can stay and socialize or you’re free to leave!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that Minho quickly jumped to his feet choosing not to socialize any longer with the room full of strangers. As he pushed his way through the glass doors he missed the curious stare of an on looker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t care because this place wasn’t for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't need help.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello hello,<br/>i haven’t posted anything here in a long time and the stuff i /did/ have posted, i removed them because of bad writer's block and insecurity.</p>
<p>anyways, i’ve decided to rebrand and just start over with this new idea instead!</p>
<p>as i said before, i haven’t written anything in a while so i’m a bit rusty but feedback and suggestions would be really really appreciated because it helps me improve my writing and keeps me motivated!</p>
<p>if you made it this far, thank you so much for giving this a read and have an amazing day or night.<br/>make sure to drink some water and that you are very much loved&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>